Broken Twilight
by scr1be
Summary: Seth is tired of waiting for his imprint. Amaya is tired of running. Will her past collide and shatter the future Seth is so desperate for them? I own nothing you recognize. It all belongs to SM
1. Chapter 1

Seth Clearwater has been looking for his imprint since he was fifteen. But no matter how hard you wish for something, you just can't will that kind of connection into existence. Everyone he loved had found who they were meant to be with. Even his short-tempered sister had found who she would spend her life with. They were very happily planning their wedding which was set for the coming spring.

Jake had married Renesmee three years ago and they were living in Billy's old house by the woods where Jake could run the pack now that Sam had retired and stopped changing so he could grow old with his Emily.

The first shifter in the Quileute tribe had lived three lifetimes before he found his imprint. He had been a very old man long before his third wife came into his life. He had decided then to stop shifting and start aging with her.

Jake would never stop phasing. Because Renesmee is immortal he would keep changing to stay young and stay with her. The rest of the pack had already begun to control their shifting so they could grow old with their mates.

Seth was twenty-three years old and he was looking down the barrel of a very long life alone.

* * *

x

* * *

Amaya was a very long way from home. In fact, it had been so long since she had really been home that she'd almost forgotten where she came from.

It had been a very long time since she had been able to make a home. She just got settled when she had to take off again. She couldn't afford to relax. She wasn't sure she'd ever stop looking over her shoulder.

Amaya was twenty-two years old but she had seen so much in that time. Her blonde hair had begun to turn silver over the past year. The silver looked good on her and brought out the silver in her icy eyes. She was beautiful even with those startling eyes. Her figure was curvy and athletic. She was strong and lean. The majority of her scars were hidden. She wished she were a little more plain.

She shook herself out of her reverie and turned back to the box she was supposed to be unpacking. She didn't let herself dwell in the land of self-pity very often or for very long. It wasn't productive and she had the whole house to unpack. She finished the bathroom and moved on to the kitchen.

* * *

Amaya had been sorting through boxes all morning. She didn't always have time to pack her few belongings when she had to move on. She had bought so many dishes, bedding, clothes, and the basic necessities of living so many times over the last few years. She wasn't sure she didn't prefer shopping to packing.

There was no use fussing now that the job was nearly done. Her clothes were hung in the closet and her shampoo was in the bathroom. Once the kitchen was sorted it would be time for lunch.

The house wasn't big, with a combined dining and living area and only one bed and bath. But Amaya didn't need much. She'd rented the place on a three month lease because it was right on the edge of the woods and her closest neighbor was the town Sheriff.

She had arrived in Forks, Washington early the previous day and checked into the motel under the name "Anne". She wasted no time. She searched the classified section of the newspaper she picked up at the gas station.

Amaya went through the listings quickly. Three were immediately discarded as much too big for her and another that was situated right off Main Street. She called the number for the last two properties and arranged to meet the landlord at the first listing.

She drove to a community at the edge of town. The directions led her to a quaint little cottage a little distance from the other houses in the area. She pulled in and put her car in park. She surveyed the area before she got out to look around.

Her driveway ended in a little clearing that began level with the back of her neighbor's house. She surveyed the space with a calculating eye as a man came out the back door and started walking towards her.

Amaya was wary. She had spoken to a woman named Bella on the phone. She hadn't said anything about sending a man over.

"Did you call about seeing the place?" "I'm supposed to meet the landlord." "I'm Charlie Swan; my daughter and her husband own the place. I've got the keys to show you around."

Charlie had a way about him, slow and quiet, that put you right at ease. It had her scanning the tree line and checking that her knife and pepper spray were still accessible. But she followed him into the house.

He unlocked the door and led the way. He flipped on lights and then stood back and let her wander.

"All the appliances are new. Heater and stove are gas." She surveyed the rooms as he went silent. It would do.

"Do you have the paperwork on you or do I need to call your daughter back?" "Bella and her husband are travelling right now. I'll need your driver's license and social security number. Bella got me hooked up with real internet so I can check you out from home. Come on over and we'll get everything sorted."

She had been distracted coming in, trying to find the correct house number. She hadn't noticed the Forks police cruiser sitting in his drive. She saw it now as he ushered her into his home.

"You're a cop?" "Chief Swan, at your service." He didn't look at her as he replied, just went on with his business. His gun was hanging by the door, not at his hip. Amaya readjusted her evaluation of the man and the house. It was perfect.

"Anything I need to know about before I look you up?" She was quiet. It really depended on who he looked up: Amaya or Anne. Instead of replying she handed over her license and a randomly generated social. The license gave the name Anne Smith. All he would find was clear records and decent credit.

As he sifted through the records a woman with long black hair and native features came into the house with arms full of groceries. Charlie looked up and a huge smile lit up his face. "Hey Sue, let me help you with that." He stood and reached for the grocery bags but she pushed him back into his seat and walked on into the kitchen. She put everything on the counter and came back to introduce herself.

"I'm Sue Clearwater, Charlie's wife. Nice to meet you...?" "Anne." "It's nice to meet you Anne. Are you interested in renting the cottage?" "I'd like to live here, yes." "Where are you from?" "I've moved around a lot." "Do you have a job yet?" "No. I thought I'd start looking on Monday." "What sort of things can you do?" "I've done a little bit of everything." "How are you at answering phones and taking statements?" "I can take dictation and I type one hundred words a minute. Everyone can answer a phone." "Charlie, aren't you looking for a new office manager?" "Why don't you come to the station on Monday and we'll see how you do."

When he'd gotten everything pulled up and sifted through he looked at the girl he knew as Anne. She met his gaze and could see him turning something over in his mind. She watched as his decision became settled.

"You all alone Miss Smith?" "I suppose I am." "No pets?" "No sir, but I was only waiting to find a place before I looked for one." "Bella doesn't mind animals and we can put up a fence if you find one you like." "Does the town insist on a fence?" "Not so long as they're registered, caught up on their shots, and don't cause any problems. You got a man?" "No."

He nodded like she'd confirmed some suspicion or like he understood this girl wasn't going to talk anymore.

"Everything checks out on this end. I'll go over the particulars and give you a few days to decide. You pay all utilities and rent is three hundred. I take care of the lawn and any repairs. you send in a check to the address I'll give you every month. Not much else to it. You have one week to get the utilities put in your name."

He stopped talking like it was a relief. "I'll take it."

"If you two are finished talking business, you can finish putting the groceries away so I can switch the laundry before I make lunch. You're welcome to stay and eat with us, Anne." "Thank you Sue, but I've got a lot to do to get settled." "Moving is no reason to miss a meal. You'll stay. We won't make you talk about yourself, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything you recognize belongs to the Beautifully brilliant S M**

* * *

 **Last chapter was a mild introduction to the focus of this story: Seth and Amaya.**

 **The story will flow in a similar fashion to last chapter with one part Seth and one part Amaya usually reflecting similar time periods. Occasionally I will go back and forth or repeat a scene from the other's point of view. If you have trouble keeping up let me know and I will try to do a better job separating.**

* * *

Seth was in a bad mood. His whole day had started off wrong when his truck refused to start. He'd had to call Jake to look at the hulking contraption. It was a lost cause. The beast was dead. He got a ride into Forks with Jake. He had been brooding over his paperwork ever since.

Charlie came back from a town meeting and grabbed a cup of coffee. He didn't speak and Seth was too preoccupied to fill the silence.

He'd been working with his step-father, Charlie Swan, for almost a year now. He'd gone to college, commuting to Seattle every day so he wouldn't miss anything with the pack. He had a hard time figuring out what to do with himself. He thought long and hard before he realized that protecting people was who he was. Charlie hadn't hesitated in hiring him.

Some people wouldn't be able to stand the quiet town of Forks. They didn't even have a real speed trap, never mind any real police action. But Seth liked the quiet days balanced with pack nights.

Charlie knew what he was and so he rarely had to work nights at the station. So long as he didn't go into detail about his exploits Charlie was cool about it. But he still hadn't quite recovered from Jake's furry revelation after Renesmee was born.

Seth smiled as he remembered Charlie's expression, first at Jake removing his clothes and then the giant brown wolf that stood where his friend was. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. Charlie raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's funny?" "Something Jake did. How did the meeting go?" "Nothing new to report." The subject change was not subtle but Charlie knew not to press. Seth would tell him if he did and Charlie would regret it for weeks.

"I heard you had trouble getting in this morning." "Stupid truck died on me. Just rolled over and died. Jake brought me in." "Well you just drive the cruiser for now." "Thanks Charlie." "Sue's cooking tonight. Just us and our kids. She said she expects you there at six."

You didn't argue with Sue Clearwater. It didn't matter who or what you were. You just don't argue with Sue. "I'll be there." "Like you had a choice." They lapsed into silence for a minute before Charlie spoke again, "Oh, that new girl is coming in on Monday to test the waters. Don't be surprised when you see her." "Is she hideous?" "You'll see."

* * *

x

* * *

Finally, everything was where it belonged. For taking so long it sure didn't look like she had much. There were no pictures to hang and no television. Her clothes didn't fill the closet even though it was small. What she did have was so carefully organized you'd think you were on a military base.

Over the years she had learned to live on a bare minimum basis and how to get out in a hurry. Still, she would have to get some furniture. She didn't know how long she would be in this sleepy little town and she wasn't going to sleep on the floor.

She grabbed her sweater and keys and headed out. She needed to buy groceries anyway.

Forks was definitely a small town. Everything was locally owned. No big, standard corporations full of generic pre-made furniture. But there was a second-hand store and a unique hand-carved furniture place. Amaya went for the first and came out with a stool so she could sit at her kitchen counter and a queen bed frame and mattress. She looked at all of it and wondered how she was going to get it home.

"We deliver." "Great!" She rattled off the address and decided the ancient brown couch would work too. "It will be there about six." "Just enough time to go shopping. Thanks."

* * *

x

* * *

Seth looked at the clock. Time for dinner.

He felt guilty. He'd meant to stop in and see his Mom earlier this week and had made excuses not to.

She would forgive him. She always did. But she would also know why he hadn't stopped by.

His mother loved him and wanted to see him happy. And he wasn't _miserable_. But he still hadn't found his _one_. After Sam and his sister Leah, no one would suggest that he date someone that wasn't his imprint. Seth would never hurt someone on purpose and he knew that if she wasn't his destined mate eventually he _would_ hurt her.

Sue wished he could be happy. Seth wanted that too. It was hard to be around that much hope and longing.

Still, he pulled into the driveway at six on the dot and started making his way to the front door when someone's rather loud cursing had him heading around the side of the house to the backyard.

He expected to see his sister jumping up and down and throwing things. He had definitely not been expecting what he saw.

She was beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking. With her long silver-blonde hair and curves that made you want to take her into your arms.

When she looked up and their eyes met, something shifted inside him all at once. Suddenly it wasn't gravity tying him to this place. It was her.

 _ **MINE**_

Her continued frustrated string of vulgarity brought him back to earth.

* * *

 **I know I usually end with Amaya's POV but I like a little change every now and again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**We left Amaya screaming and cussing in her front yard and Seth discovering his imprint.**

* * *

They had delivered her furniture a little earlier than expected. It now sat in her front yard. What the crap was she going to do now?

The bar stool was easy enough and the bed frame was in pieces, waiting to be put back together so, no problem there. But the mattress? The couch?

Amaya put away the groceries and decided the mattress might be doable. Maybe.

She was wrong.

She pushed and pulled and worked up a sweat until she got it to the front door and it squashed her flat. With the wind knocked out of her she sat there a moment before wiggling free and giving it a nice kick and a variety of insults. That out of her system, she tried again. She smashed her hand in the door.

Amaya cursed the world, the house, and the god-forsaken mattress until the initial stab of pain faded. She assessed the damage quickly. Not broken, just painful.

Now hurt as well as angry, she cursed some more. She paced in irritation, trying to work it out of her system. She turned to pace up the drive and froze.

There was a man standing there, watching her. He was very tall and very well-built with dark, mesmerizing eyes that were locked on her.

She automatically reached for her pepper spray as she analyzed the threat. He started walking towards her. She backed up, trying to get into the house, but the stupid mattress was blocking the door. She searched for an exit. Then he spoke.

* * *

x

* * *

"Hi there. Need some help?" "No." Something flashed in her gray eyes before she spoke. They were alight with energy. Her face was flushed from the exertion of her tantrum. _Beautiful_.

Seth saw her reach for a black tube in her pocket. Her eyes were scanning the area and her muscles were tense. She was frightened and looking for a way out. He took a deep breath of the cool evening air and was hit with her scent: jasmine and honey, but there was nothing threatening in the area. Seth took a step closer. She took a step away.

 _She's scared of **me**? Great._

"My name is Seth Clearwater. Charlie's my step-dad. I'm not going to hurt you. I heard you...um...talking. Do you need help?"

* * *

x

* * *

Seth Clearwater had a voice that was deep and rich and full of laughter. Even when he was serious. Everything about him begged her to fall into his arms. He was definitely dangerous.

"Can I help you?" "No."

 _That sounded rude, maybe he'll take the hint and leave?_

"That's an awfully big mattress to handle by yourself." "I'm fine."

* * *

x

* * *

She didn't want his help, didn't want _him_ anywhere near her. He would have to do something about that. He took a step closer.

"Let's just get this on in the house and then I'll leave you to it. You want to hold the door open?"

If Seth had learned anything from his mother it was how _not_ to give the option to refuse. He walked around her before he was finished talking and picked the mattress up without a care to the weight or size.

She stood there a minute. "I'll go away much faster if you just let me help you." It was _almost_ a lie. He had no desire, and little intention, of ever being parted from her now that he'd found her. She held the door open and watched him warily, avoiding any physical contact with him.

Seth didn't push his luck. He carried the mattress through the house and dropped it against the bedroom wall. He went back out after the sofa.

He surveyed the task ahead, circling the couch, looking for the best angle. The blonde huffed out a breath and grabbed one end.

They got it into the house and she held the door open for him again. A clear dismissal.

"Goodnight." "It is a good night." He was smiling as he went into the bedroom and began putting the bed frame together. "I can manage." "I'm finished." He settled the mattress into place.

Her eyes never left him. They sparked like storm clouds, full of suspicion. Her hand moved to her pocket again.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving. Why don't you walk me out?" "If it means you'll leave..."

Seth smiled at her extremely _thinly_ -veiled animosity. They walked to the door but he lingered in the entry, delaying the inevitable separation.

"You know, you still haven't told me your name." "Goodnight." "You haven't said my name either. I _did_ just help you move your stuff in. Most people would say thank you." "Thank you."

She didn't say anything else. He sighed and turned to leave. His mother opened her back door and smiled when she saw them standing together.

"There you are, Seth. Come in and get washed up. Anne, why don't you join us?" "Thank you but-" "Seth, help her over here. Don't let her trip in the dark." She turned and went back in the house without another word.

Seth loved his mother.

* * *

x

* * *

Seth held his arm out to her.

 _In your dreams._

She rolled her eyes and walked around him. He pulled the door shut and caught up to her, matching his long stride to hers.

"So, _Anne_ , I see you've encountered my mother before." "Charlie could have told her my name." "You've done nothing but tell me 'no' since I got here. She tells you to come in to dinner and you start walking. You know she _cannot_ be denied and that is something that must be experienced to be understood."

He was so sure of himself. So smug. She stopped and turned to look at him. His deep chocolate eyes were a trap she almost fell for. Almost.

"What do you want?" "Nothing." She didn't believe him and his smile said he didn't mind.

Sue called from the kitchen window, "Hurry up you two! We want to eat before everything gets cold." "You heard her, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**We left Amaya and Seth heading in to dinner after a prickly first encounter. Will she give in to his boyish charms or will she let her past dictate her future?**

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. The others had managed to get out of dinner with pack and wedding business. Charlie and Sue didn't need to talk to fill the silence.

After dinner Charlie headed to the living room and whatever game was on. Sue got up to do dishes and Anne took the stack of plates from her. "The cook should never clean. Go spend time with your family." Sue was surprised but handed them over without argument.

Seth took the rest of the dishes to the sink and put away the leftovers and then joined Anne at the china basin. Sue raised an eyebrow at her son but didn't say anything. It was probably the first time he had ever willingly or without argument done dishes.

Anne had her sleeves pushed up past her elbows and suds clung to her cuffs, soaking them. Seth grabbed a towel and started drying dishes. They didn't talk, just worked quietly together. Too soon they were finished and she practically ran from him. Her muscles were tense. Obviously the close proximity had been better for him than her.

Seth followed her to the living room where his parents had been sitting and watching television. She thanked Sue and Charlie for dinner. "Thanks for everything. It was delicious Sue. Anyway, it's getting late and I've got to get home." "You come over any time, Anne. I miss having a full house. Seth, walk her home."

No arguing with Sue Clearwater.

* * *

x

* * *

"That isn't necessary." "It's no problem." He held the door open and waited politely for her to go through ahead of him. Sighing, Amaya led the way to her newly-furnished rent-a-space.

She tried to ignore him while also trying to keep him in sight. Amaya put her back to the front door in relief and turned to face him. "Goodnight."

His fingers twitched like he meant to reach out and touch her. Amaya couldn't help flinching away from him. She tried to cover it by reaching for her keys to unlock the door. They were sitting on the bar. Inside.

 _Fantastic._

* * *

x

* * *

Seth itched to touch her and see if she was as soft as she looked. He had barely controlled the urge and the way she jerked away from him told him she'd caught his intentions.

What had happened in her past to make her so suspicious of him? Something inside him broke a little as he realized she had probably been abused.

After all, how many times had he talked with battered women - unwilling to file a report and deal with the consequences of an angry spouse? How often had he seen that look of fear any time a hand was raised?

She was cursing under her breath. She had a very colorful vocabulary.

"What's wrong?" "My keys." "Did you leave them at Charlie's?" "On the bar." "So, one day in and you've already locked yourself out."

There was a ferocity in her gaze Seth couldn't help but admire. It was like she was daring him to mock her. No. She was daring something else. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides. Her muscles were tense and she was waiting for something. Unnerved, Seth turned to head back and get the spare.

"I'll go get the spare from Charlie. I'll be right back." He wondered what she'd been waiting for. She had looked like a wolf trying to defy an order from his alpha. She seemed to have _expected_ pain.

* * *

x

* * *

Amaya wanted to kick herself. Locking herself out of the house! She would pay for this. Seth didn't seem like the hitting type, but you can rarely tell from looking. _He_ hadn't seemed the type either.

But Seth just went to get the spare without a second thought.

Of course, now she was standing on the front porch with nothing but a pocket knife and some pepper spray. No escape. She could run but _H_ _e'd_ overtake her with little effort. She could yell for Charlie, but why would they get tangled in her mess?

Defenseless. No way out. _He_ was coming for her.

* * *

 **So, Amaya has a past that haunts her. Who doesn't? But will hers kill her?**


	5. Chapter 5

**We left Amaya freaking out on her front porch while Seth went to get the spare key.**

* * *

"Hey, Anne locked her keys in the house." "The spare is hanging up. Just bring 'em back." "Seth, don't stay out too late. I still want to catch up." "Alright Mom, thanks Charlie."

Seth grabbed the keys and loped back over to where he'd left Anne. She was gone.

Wide open space with nowhere to hide and she'd up and vanished.

 _Fan-freaking-tastic_.

* * *

x

* * *

Amaya hadn't been able to control the sudden panic that had set in. Her breaths were coming in short, icy bursts that hurt her lungs. Her hands tightened into fists and her eyes searched wildly for a way out.

She was in the woods, running through the trees without having made any conscious decision to do so. Her mind was at war. The terrified girl who couldn't stand the thought of _him_ finding her again vs. the rational woman who was cautious and wary and took self-defense lessons and rented the house next to the Chief of Police. So far, terror was winning.

She didn't know where she was or how far from the house she'd come. When she tripped and fell in the dark the pain helped to clear her mind and she slowly calmed down.

 _He_ wasn't here. _He_ had no idea where to find her. She was safe.

Well, not safe. Amaya was lost. Very lost. And her ankle hurt. A lot.

She tried to stand and put pressure on it and fell to the earth with tears in her eyes.

* * *

x

* * *

Seth unlocked the door and checked to see if she'd found a way in.

No sign of her.

He searched the area and found a black tube of pepper spray on the ground. It must have fallen out of her pocket.

He was worried now. There was really only one place she could have gone but the woods could be dangerous at night and she didn't know her way around. It could take him days to find her as a man.

She might be watching close by. If she saw him turn into a giant wolf she'd _really_ be afraid of him. If she was lost or hurt his wolf could find her.

It was an easy choice in the end. He exploded out of his clothes and landed in his sandy-colored wolf-skin. He sniffed the air and found her scent. The jasmine and honey had something sour woven through it. She was scared.

The wolf raged. How could he have left his imprint out here _alone_? Anything could have happened and now she's lost in the woods somewhere, petrified.

Seth took off after her, following her scent. She'd gone quite a ways. She was a strong runner, fast and light on her feet judging by how light her spoor was.

It would be hard to track her down but everything about Seth was focused on her and her scent slowly got stronger. He knew he had to be right on top of her so he slowed down, afraid to startle her. His nose led the way.

She had managed to hide herself in a dip beneath thick, leafy ferns with a fallen tree for extra cover. Her eyes were closed and her arms were wrapped tightly around her legs.

* * *

 _God it's freezing. I've got to get out of sight, out of the wind_.

She managed to hobble into a hollow cloaked by ferns and shielded by a fallen tree. Huddled on the ground, she shivered. A wolf howled in the distance. Hopefully it wasn't hungry and would stay away from her.

Why hadn't she purchased a jacket while she'd been in town? Her light sweater had been almost too much for October in Oklahoma. But her long drive north had left her in a much less forgiving climate.

She would have to do something. Maybe she could find a trail.

It had been so stupid. When would she finally get a grip? How far would she have to run before she found some small semblance of safety?

Amaya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This pity-party wasn't going to help her find her way or keep her from getting hypothermia.

 _ ***CRACK***_

* * *

x

* * *

Her eyes shot open and zeroed in on the wolf. Anne's entire body tensed but there was no scent of fear. If Seth's wolf form didn't scare her, what had happened at the house to drive her out here?

* * *

 _That is a very big wolf. Very big. Shouldn't it be growling...or biting?_

 _He's gorgeous._

* * *

x

* * *

Anne sat there watching him. He was caught by those silver eyes.

 _She's beautiful._

Seth considered shifting and quickly discarded the idea. Even though he was allowed to show her, because it is impossible for wolves to keep anything from their imprint for too long, that would _definitely_ freak her out. She didn't trust him. There was no reason to add fear to that.

She shivered and Seth suddenly realized that she must be freezing. Anne was only wearing jeans and a thin gray sweater. Obviously wherever she'd just come from was warmer this time of year. She would freeze if she didn't get inside.

Seth took a step towards her and whined.

* * *

x

* * *

The animal took one careful step in Amaya's direction and whined. Was it trying not to scare her?

"If you're going to eat me, I can't stop you so you may as well get it over with. If you're not going to eat me then, here" she stuck one hand out, palm flat.

It was probably stupid. What wolf will come up and sniff a human? Don't they know better? Oh, but he was _huge_. Some people raise wolves and breed them. There was a big possibility this gorgeous creature was a wolf-cross. Great Dane or maybe Bear.

* * *

x

* * *

She spoke more to what appears to be a wild animal than she did to any human all night, showed more trust. There she was, hand stuck out between them, waiting for him to sniff it or bite it.

Seth stepped closer and sniffed the proffered limb. She definitely wasn't scared anymore. He tucked his wet nose into her freezing palm.


	6. Chapter 6

_So, not going to eat me. That's alright. I wonder who lost him. I bet he eats a truckload every day._

Amaya gently stroked his muzzle. He came so close that she could feel the heat radiating off of him. She shivered again. He whined.

* * *

x

* * *

 _I've got to get her home. Maybe I can get her to follow me?_

Seth whined and took her wrist gently in his mouth. Anne froze. He whined and tugged at her. When he released her he left to point the way, waiting and looking over his shoulder at her.

* * *

x

* * *

Amaya thought he'd changed his mind about eating her when he closed his teeth on her arm. But he didn't break the skin and sort of tugged her like a child on his mother's skirt before going to stand away from the scant shelter. She expected him to take off but he stood there, looking back at her. Like he was waiting for her.

"First you decide _not_ to eat me and now you want me to follow you? Maybe I'm hallucinating."

It shook its massive head at her with a sneeze. Oh well, what more could he do to her than rip her to shreds? She grunted as she pulled her cold-stiff body into a standing position.

The wolf wagged his tail. _Alright then. Let's follow the wild animal._

* * *

x

* * *

She was standing. Good. Now he had to get her moving. Hopefully the exercise would stave off hypothermia.

Wagging his tail, the wolf Seth barked a short, low sound of encouragement. When she took a step she stumbled and fell cursing to the ground.

She was hurt.

Seth couldn't hold in the growl and it rolled out of him like Anne's curses. She looked up and laughed.

This was a very strange woman.

* * *

x

* * *

The wolf cocked his head at her laughter. It became hysterical giggles in no time. He whined and turned his head to the other side.

"I hurt my ankle. It's getting colder. God, you probably don't understand any of this."

Even as she said it the animal came to her and leaned his massive form against her. He radiated warmth like a furry space heater.

Amaya looked into one chocolate eye. _So human._ She wrapped her arms around him and buried her hands in his fur. He walked slowly backwards, pulling her back onto her feet.

She steadied herself against his broad back and he waited patiently. When she was ready she took a step, holding herself up with the wolf's tall shoulder. He took a cautious step forward and she hobbled along beside him.

It was painful and painfully slow-going. The cool evening was quickly becoming a very cold night. At least the freezing air was numbing her busted ankle.

* * *

 **This is a very short chapter. Sorry. I'll make it up to you by updating more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**We left Amaya in the paws of a very large wolf as the night gets cold.**

* * *

 _This is taking too long. The longer we're out here the slower she moves. I've got to get her out of the cold. If I could carry her this would be so much easier on her._

Seth sniffed the air. They were getting close. Could he risk leaving her to shift back?

Anne stumbled and couldn't quite catch herself. Seth whined and nosed her face, looking for a response.

"I'm alive. I just can't feel my limbs. Maybe you should give up before we get attached to each other."

Seth licked her hand and took off.

* * *

x

* * *

 _Smart animal._

It was too far and too cold. Hell, he'd probably been leading her to a den full of starving pups anyway.

Amaya curled in on herself; she started shivering and trying not to fall asleep. Not really sure why she was bothering. What did she have to live for? She supposed Charlie might have trouble with her disappearance. He would have to form a search party because her car was still parked at the rental house. He might be the one to find her. She was meant to start work on Monday.

Dying here meant _HE_ wouldn't get the satisfaction of killing her himself.

Cold. Even the pain faded in the cold.

* * *

x

* * *

Seth ran back to his mom's house at his top speed. He pawed at the back door, barking to let Sue know he was there.

Sue appeared at the back door with a pair of sweats and a jacket. Seth grabbed them in his teeth and took off again. He could move faster as a wolf so he ran until he was only a few yards from where he'd left her. He shifted forms and pulled on the clothes his mother gave him. Barefoot, he ran to her.

She was curled up right where he'd left her. Eyes closed, she'd stopped shivering.

"Anne? Anne, wake up." Seth shook her shoulder, trying to get a response. He shook her harder, "Come on Anne, please."

"Stop shaking me. Where's Bear?" "Bear?" her words were slurred and it sounded like she was hallucinating. Seth took a deep breath through his nose to make sure, but even bears knew to stay away from the scent of a werewolf.

He sat her up and wrapped her in the coat his mother had given him before hoisting her into his arms. She lay limp in the cradle of his protective embrace. He started loping back towards the house. The motion jostled her awake.

"Stop." He kept going. "I said STOP. Put me down this instant." Still walking he replied, "How do you expect to get home on a sprained ankle without help? Do you even know where home is?" he couldn't control his fear or his relief and it burst out of him as a reprimand, "What were you thinking? Traipsing through the woods like you even have a clue where you're at?" "I had to keep running. I can never stop running."

That made Seth stop. He just froze.

"What are you running from?" She shivered in his arms and he took off again, cradling her to his chest. "Let me go." "We're almost to the house. I'll take you to the hospital." "No, don't."

She went from limp and shivering to fighting in a fraction of a second. She kicked her legs and pushed against his chest.

"Calm down. You're going to hurt yourself. Just let me take care of you." "I can't go to a hospital. Seth, please."

It was the first time she had ever said his name. Couple that with the desperate, pleading look in her eyes and Seth was completely disarmed. He could no more deny her than he could stop breathing. When he broke out of the woods he made his way to her own house instead of the car. The door was still unlocked from his search for her.

He managed to keep a hold on her with one arm as he reached for the doorknob. Anne had basically collapsed when she couldn't break free of him. Her head lolled in the crook of his neck, eyes closed.

* * *

x

* * *

He smelled like wild honeysuckle, pine and man. Just a hint of wet dog. Or maybe that was her after Bear...

There was a pause as the man opened her front door. No sign of keys jingling in the lock.

"Check the house." "What?" "For intruders, make sure no one else is in the house." "Don't worry, I unlocked the door before I went looking for you." "Check. Please, Seth."

* * *

x

* * *

There it was again, his name on her lips. It was tainted by a note of anxiety and fear.

Seth lay her down on the couch and flipped on lights. He checked every room thoroughly with his wolf senses as well as human. It was as empty as he'd suspected but it made her feel better.

He grabbed a blanket out of the closet and turned up the heat as he hurried back to her. "Can you sit up? We need to get you warmed up." "Me? You're the one not wearing clothes. Wait, why aren't you wearing clothes?"

Anne was backing away from him, the couch limiting her escape. "Calm down, you're wearing my jacket." "You were wearing jeans earlier." "I got cold." She was way too observant. "Look, we need to get you warm. Scoot over, we'll share body heat." "Don't come near me! I'm fine."

Some guy had really done a number on her. God help him if Seth ever found him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Seth brought Amaya back to her house and is now attempting to get her warmed up and pieced back together. Will she let him? Or will her past be too much for her to handle?**

* * *

Seth moved away from the couch after handing her a blanket. She had been trying to avoid looking at him all day, but now Amaya took the opportunity to study him.

He was very well muscled. Lean and dark skinned, like Sue. His hair was raven-wing black and hung in shaggy waves around his face. His chocolate eyes were flecked with copper fire. Dark sweat pants hung low on his hips, hugging even more well-toned thighs. There was a tribal tattoo high on his right arm.

The heat kicked on and she pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. His coat dwarfed her. His attire still troubled her. He'd said he was cold but then he hadn't put on a shirt? And why does a grown man keep clothes at his mother's house? Because those definitely weren't Charlie's clothes.

Was he barefoot? She couldn't remember him taking off his shoes and they weren't by the door.

She knew he was hiding something. So was she. However, as prying would bring them inevitably closer, Amaya decided they could each keep their own secrets. She did not want to encourage his attention.

He was watching her. She watched him. He stood there like a breathing statue. That's when she realized she was practically climbing off the back of the couch. He was trying not to frighten her.

"I'm fine now. You can leave." "Are you warm enough?" "Yes." "Where's your first aid kit?" "Thank you for bringing me back here. Lock the door on your way out." She tried to look stubborn and fierce. It came off as tired and was completely ruined when she shivered violently. "I'll look through the entire house until I find it. Or I could just go get my mom..." "Under the bathroom sink."

* * *

Seth smiled as he walked through the small house to the bathroom. Right where she said it would be was a large, professional grade medical kit. He brought it out to the living room where he settled it on the floor.

He knelt in front of the couch and rifled through the box until Anne had grown accustomed to his proximity.

She was glaring at him with a gleam of defiance. Strength.

 _Man she's beautiful_.

"Let me see that ankle." "I can manage it myself." "We can do this the easy way or the hard way Anne." Her name slipped from his lips like honey. "The hard way ends with my mother dragging you to the hospital for an x-ray. The choice is yours."

She stuck her foot in his direction without saying a word. Seth couldn't help the smile on his face. Her eyes didn't leave him as he carefully undid the laces on her tennis shoe and worked it off her foot. She never even flinched as he pulled off her sock and rolled up her jeans.

Her ankle was black and swollen. It looked painful. "I'm going to try and determine if the bone is broken. This is probably going to hurt."

She tensed and pulled back. "I'm sorry and I promise to be gentle." "Just give me a second here." He'd been focused on her foot and so he hadn't noticed how big her eyes had gotten. They were huge and now that he was paying attention he could see she was hyperventilating. "Why didn't you say I was hurting you?" "You didn't." "It obviously hurts now!" She flinched.

 _Shit._ He was yelling at her. _OH..._

Anne hadn't made a sound as he worked her shoe and sock off her busted foot. She hadn't been afraid of the wolf. Seth sniffed the air and the sour scent of fear permeated the room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I was trying not to hurt you. I would never hurt you, Anne. Never." "I'm fine. I'm not a child." "But you are hurt. Just let me take care of you. Please, Anne."


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously:_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I was trying not to hurt you. I would never hurt you, Anne. Never." "I'm fine. I'm not a child." "But you are hurt. Just let me take care of you. Please, Anne."

* * *

There was something in the way he said "Please" that made her heart melt, just a little. If she wasn't careful this man would worm his way past her guard.

"I don't need or want to be taken care of. Please, just leave." "I need to wrap your ankle first. Then I'll help you to bed." "It isn't made yet. I'm just going to sleep here on the couch tonight. You don't need to worry about me. I've taken care of broken bones before. I'm fine."

His dark eyes narrowed. "How often have you needed to bandage yourself up?"

 _No way he knows anything. Stay calm. Don't give anything away._

"I was a clumsy child who grew into a very clumsy adult. I was trained as a paramedic. It's come in handy a time or two." "If it's all the same to you, Anne, I'll still wrap it for you."

He didn't break eye contact as he reached for her foot again. It helped to fall into those chocolate depths instead of focusing on his large, warm hand on her leg, his long, nimble fingers prodding the swollen joint softly to determine the extent of the damage.

When he let his eyes fall to his work the spell was broken. Her breathing hitched. The walls were closing in. No escape.

Then he was done and he released her. So too did the panic that had been flooding her system.

"Stay off of that until the swelling goes down. If you come to your senses and want to see a doctor give Mom or Charlie a shout. I'll leave my phone number-" "Don't bother," she cut him off. His frown deepened and there was the hurt of rejection stamped clearly in his eyes. "I don't have a phone." "Well, I'll be around if you need anything." "Seth?" "Yes?" he looked hopeful. _Who is this guy_? "Lock the door on your way out."

Everything about him sort of sagged at the dismissal. Like a dog being sent outside and not even knowing what he's done wrong. maybe this first night would sting enough that he wouldn't want a repeat and would leave her alone.

"Alright Anne, goodnight." "Bye."

He sighed as he went through the front door. It didn't take long for Amaya to realize she was still wearing his coat and he'd never stopped to collect his shoes.


	10. Chapter 10

Seth wanted to just go home and wallow. He'd finally found the one woman he was destined to be with and she wanted nothing to do with him. However, his mother would have a fit if he didn't explain himself.

He let himself in the back door with a sigh and sank into the chair in front of the TV. Sue let him settle in for a moment and then arched an eyebrow expectantly.

Seth took a deep breath and then dove head first into it, "I imprinted today." His mother's eyes lit up and filled with tears. "Anne?" "Yeah." "She's a nice girl." "There's a problem." "Overcome it. Don't look at me like that. She is your everything Seth. Figure it out."

She made it sound so simple. "Did she tell you guys anything? Where she came from? Anything?" "No. She kept to herself. Charlie ran a background check on her when she leased the house; it came up clean. But Charlie seems to think she might have been hurt in the past. Is that the trouble?"

"What did Charlie say?" The man in question was snoring from their bedroom down the hall. "Just that she had a skittish way about her. She's definitely closed off. I've never met anyone more reluctant to connect with another person. You may have your work cut out for you." "I wish she'd just tell me why she's so afraid." "What happened tonight, Seth? I heard that howl."

Nothing gets past Sue Clearwater.

Set held his breath before he tried to tell his mother about the woman he loved. "She got lost in the woods." "Why were you two in the woods?" "I left her on her front porch when I came to get the key and when I came back she'd vanished. I looked through the house and then shifted and followed her scent.

"She was terrified when she ran from the house. I have no idea why." "And when you found her?" "She had sprained her ankle. She wasn't afraid of me. Perfectly calm, she stuck her hand in my face to be sniffed. She is amazing."

Sue studied her youngest child. Seth's eyes were bright with adoration and a smile full of pride stretched across his face. "Seth, you're going to have to move very carefully with this girl. She's fearless when her life is on the line but she is terrified of emotional and probably physical connection." "I'll do and be anything she needs me to be. Mom, I don't know how to explain it. She's everything." "I know baby. I see it in your eyes."

And there it was: his frustration and helplessness, his love and adoration, fear and trepidation. It all shown out of his chocolate eyes like a beacon.

"But she wants nothing to do with me. How can I help her? How can I be with her?" "Honey, you have to be willing to put yourself on the back burner. Focus on what _she_ needs. She needs you even if she doesn't want you." "How am I meant to help if she won't let me in?"

Sue looked at her son. He was so young and yet the world seemed to rest so heavily on his shoulders. She went to sit on the arm of his chair and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Give her time. Be there for her. Always be patient and don't push too hard. That's really all you can do." "You make it sound so simple. It's killing me not being over there taking care of her." "Does she needs you to take care of her or do you need it?" "Probably I need it. It's still killing me. I've never felt so rejected and useless. She just dismissed me like a bad waiter.

"To top it off, she's going to avoid me like the plague now. Even if I find reasons to see her I don't think she'll react well." "Stalker does spring to mind when you put it like that. But I wouldn't worry too much about getting to see her." "Why?" "Charlie offered her the office manager position at the station. You'll be working together starting Monday."


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the weekend was painful. Amaya hobbled around the cottage. Making her bed was the most difficult part. She wanted to sit on the porch with a book but when she looked out the window she saw Seth in the yard.

He did yard work. He sat outside with his mother. He did her yard work. Was he ever going to leave?

When Monday morning rolled around Amaya wrapped her ankle tightly and chose comfortable shoes she could still move in while appearing professional. The rest of her work attire was similarly functional: a navy blue button-down shirt and black dress pants.

She was still limping as she made her way to her car. The drive was short. Every drive in Forks was short; there just wasn't very far to go. Charlie was already in the office.

"Good morning Charlie." "Good morning Anne. Did you have a good weekend?" "Great. So, what's first?"

Amaya listened as Charlie spoke. Luckily she picked it all up quickly so Charlie didn't have to speak any more than absolutely necessary.

"This is your desk. The supply closet is at your disposal. There are two others in uniform who will be in and out. They know you're here. Any questions?" "I think I've got it. You go ahead and take care of whatever needs doing." "I'm heading over to the library to see about some graffiti. I'll be on the radio if you need me. You be sure to listen and give aid as needed. Your computer is already set up." "Go on Charlie; I'll be fine."

For the next few hours Amaya familiarized herself with the police station. She answered phone calls and coordinated with those in the field.

Forks was a quiet little town. She answered questions about the station's plan of attack with the vandals of the library. She sent an officer after two loose dogs and informed a teen's parents why he wasn't at school.

She might like this quiet little place. The weather was colder than she was used to but it was gorgeous. Everything was green. The sun was usually hidden behind billowing clouds in shades of gray and white.

It would be a shame when she was forced to leave. She would miss this place when she was gone.

Amaya was interrupted from her reverie when a uniform came through the station's front door. Seth Clearwater was smiling like an idiot. He placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of her and leaned his weight into his elbows on her counter.

"I heard you would be here but I didn't chance to hope. How are you liking it so far?" "I didn't know you were a cop." He wasn't daunted by her, "Did I forget to mention it during that long, heartfelt conversation we had?" She switched gears rather than rise to his bait, "You're in awfully late." "I've got the night shift tonight. Are you going to keep me company?" "No."

His smile didn't falter. He simply stood and stretched before taking a drink of his own coffee. "How is your ankle feeling?" "I'm fine. Did you need anything, Officer Clearwater?" "Where's the Chief?" "He's dealing with a domestic. He should be in soon."

He went to what seemed to be his desk and dug into a stack of paperwork. The two sat in relative silence for a while, the only sound that of shuffling paper.

* * *

x

* * *

Sue had warned her son that Anne would be joining him at work. She had not warned Anne.

Seth was on the evening shift and not due at the station until five. It took every ounce of self-control he'd acquired since joining the Pack not to sit himself at his desk and watch her all day long.

Instead he spent the day running errands and running through the woods with Jake.

Once they were in their wolf shapes Jake and Seth had full access to each other's minds. It was a relief for the love-sick pup to have someone else sift through what had been happening. Jake rejoiced in Seth's happiness at finding his imprint. Jake was concerned at Anne's apparent lack of worry for her own well-being. He picked through Seth's guesses as to her past.

By the next day the entire Pack would know about his imprinting. His family and friends would do anything they could to help Seth get to a point where Anne didn't fear him, at the very least.

Now she sat rigidly at her desk, obviously uncomfortable with Seth behind her. The police station was small enough that her scent permeated the room. Every breath Seth took was full of her. It was a relief after worrying about her all weekend and having to wait to come in. He silently thanked Charlie and his mother for not mentioning his position on the force. Seth was fairly certain Anne would have found a different job opportunity if she had been forewarned.

Seth watched as she answered the phone and radio with efficient ease. She had a cool head on her shoulders and seemed to know exactly how to delegate each situation to the best effect. Office Manager was probably not the job she had always dreamed of. He still knew so little about her. How was he supposed to get her to open up?

His musings were interrupted when Anne stood from her desk and hobbled out of the room. Her ankle was obviously hurting her. Not that she would ever say anything.

When she returned to her desk she was carrying a stack of papers as tall as her head. He started to stand and help her but she was already settled.

"What's that you're working on, Anne?" She sighed and answered without turning to face him, "I'm reorganizing everyone's files." "That could be dangerous. How will we ever find anything?" "I don't know how you _ever_ found anything. But I've related my request to everyone and they've agreed to my instructions as to the new system provided it is in place by the end of the week." "This is the first I've heard of any of this." "Your files do not need reorganization."

Seth glowed. His mate approved of something he'd done. This was a great moment for him.

* * *

x

* * *

Amaya hated to admit that Seth might not be as useless as she hoped. She could feel his smile radiating through the station. He definitely didn't need any encouragement.

The radio blared and Amaya picked up the call.

-Anne, this is Tony; I'm on 4th and Cherry Blossom in pursuit of a thief. Get someone out here.

"Let me know what direction he's headed."

-Currently headed east out of town.

"I'm heading out now." "Wait Seth."

"Charlie, what's your location?"

-I'm on Mulberry headed North.

"Tony needs assistance in a pursuit. Get to 12th and Jasper and block the tracks."

-I'll be there in two minutes.

"Tony be advised, Charlie is setting up a blockade at 12th and Jasper."

-Got it.

"Okay Seth, get to 10th and make sure the roads are clear." "Yes Ma'am."

* * *

x

* * *

Seth was out the door in a fraction of a second. She was so authoritative. The few times the small police force had been needed en mas before had ended in complete chaos. Everyone knew the little town of Forks like the back of his hand but they were so unorganized that they either lost the person they were pursuing or someone crashed. Inevitably, something got broken and someone got hurt and no one was to blame. It made for an awkward work place and a highly inefficient team.

Anne left no room for argument. She hadn't hesitated but had handled the situation with precision. Everyone had listened and responded quickly and without argument.

The three officers were always on good terms, but Charlie refused to address any real awkwardness head-on. It was hard enough for him to assign patrols. Speaking on any subject automatically made Seth's step-father very uncomfortable.

With Anne at the helm everything went smoothly. The thief was trapped and no one was hurt. Everyone ended up in exactly the right spot at the right time. How did the girl who'd only been in town three days, already seem to know the place better than the officers that patrol the streets every day?


	12. Chapter 12

**We left Seth at the end of a successful police pursuit and Amaya in the office waiting to hear back from the men she had directed in the field.**

* * *

Amaya had been confident as she gave orders. When she had chosen Forks she had memorized the town's maps and on arriving had planned her escape from any place she might venture to. She knew how to get out and which path would leave her cornered. So long as she didn't have time to consider it, she remained confident in her judgments. However, as time wore on and nothing came over the radio, the seed of doubt was sewn.

What if she'd guessed wrong and the thief took a different route? What if someone got hurt because she was overconfident and miscalculated?

Amaya reorganized the stack of papers on her desk. She reorganized Charlie's desk. The files. The store room.

She wanted to check in with the guys but she didn't want to distract them. _If they had changed course, surely someone would have called in for advising a new plan of action?_

-=-Anne?

"I'm here, what do you need?"

When had Seth Clearwater's voice become so reassuring?

-=-I'm bringing him in. Could you get the holding cell ready please?

"Sure thing."

-=-ETA is seven minutes.

It would be extremely unprofessional for her to ask for a head count. She knew now that they had gotten their man. She could wait to see if anyone was hurt. Seth would have told her if someone was, right?

* * *

Seth pulled his cruiser around to the back of the station and hauled the punk to his feet. He frog-marched the guy through the back door and into the waiting cell. He was cussing and fighting the whole way but Seth was stronger than he looked and didn't have too much trouble.

Anne was nowhere in sight when he had finished locking the cell and removing the guy's cuffs. He wandered into the office and the reception area. He checked the bathroom.

A noise from the supply closet led him to her. He watched her struggling to lift a box of paper down from a shelf above her head. Seth caught her when her ankle gave out and the box threatened to cave in her skull.

"Whoa, easy there; are you okay?" "I'm fine." Anne pushed her rescuer away and stepped back. He put the box where she pointed.

"How did everything go?" "Smooth." "Then why did he come back in your car instead of Tony's or Charlie's?" "The guy drove like he was following your directions but when he realized he was trapped, he tackled Charlie and the old man threw out his back picking him up and tossing him. It's nothing to worry about. Tony drove the Chief to the hospital."

The breath she'd been holding went out of her in a long stream. Had she been worried about them?

Anne went to a filing cabinet that had been buried in crap that morning, and pulled out a stack of forms. Incident reports were placed in everyone's "in" box, as well as a workman's comp form for Charlie.

"Well, aren't you on top of everything?" "Do what needs done when it needs doing. Fill out your report while I book our thief." "You're going to book him?" "I've read the manual. Hurry up with that paperwork. You should have been out patrolling thirty minutes ago."

She didn't linger. She took paperwork and a clipboard with her, gathering the fingerprinting kit on her way. She fully expected him to do as she said, for all that she had worked there for one day.

There was no point interrupting her so Seth sat down and dug into his paperwork. It was as tedious and mind-numbing as ever. His thoughts kept straying. His wolf hearing let him catch the conversation in the other room.


	13. Chapter 13

Amaya took in the appearance of their new guest. His clothes were nice and expensive once; his hair was long and unwashed. He smelled like bad eggs and dirty man. His eyes were bloodshot.

She took all this in between one step and the next before she pulled the stool in front of him and sat with her clipboard. "I'm going to take your statement and I'm going to process you. I'd like to get your fingerprints sent off first; if you would put one hand out at a time, this will be over quickly."

He sneered at her but stuck his hand through the bars towards her. Amaya stayed on her stool, just out of his reach as she printed first one hand, then the other.

His responses to her questions were sneering and clipped. He wanted to set her up for failure but there was something about her that did not permit such misbehavior. Amaya never gave any opportunity for him to overpower her and escape and her only response to his suggestions that she was inadequate because of her gender was a quirked eyebrow and a smirk.

When the paperwork was finished she headed to the office to enter everything into the computer. He tried one last time to get under her skin.

* * *

Seth was perfectly capable of filling out paperwork and eavesdropping simultaneously. You would never guess that Anne was new to Forks or to the station. No matter what the guy said to her she never responded with anything more than a repeat of the question he had failed to answer.

He was finishing his paperwork about the same time that Anne was finishing the booking. The handle on the door shook as eh grabbed it but she paused before pushing it open.

"I'll get out of here. And when I do, I'm coming for you. no matter where you hide or how far you run, I will find you." "Enjoy your stay."

Anne was perfectly calm as she went to her computer and put the booking on file. Seth finished his paperwork and left for patrol. Her first day had gone pretty well.

* * *

Seth was at his mother's place for two reasons: food and Anne. It was Saturday and he hadn't gotten to see her all day. After spending time with her all week it was agony not having her at the station, hearing her voice over the radio.

Sue and Charlie were just sitting down to dinner when Seth knocked on the door. "Seth! We weren't expecting you tonight. Come in and I'll make you a plate." Seth kissed his mother's cheek and made his way to the dining room. His smile faltered when he didn't see Anne, but he shrugged it off and dug into his mother's home cooking.

Charlie was content to sit in silence but Sue chatted with her son. "How are things going at the station?" "It's great! I don't think we've ever been more organized. I like being able to find everything I need without a twenty-minute search. Actually, I'm getting a little spoiled. She has all the forms we need ready to go on our desks when we come in off patrol and she has it all filed the second you've finished it. Anne was made to do this job." "She may be very good at it Seth, but I think everyone knows with one look at her, she was made for so much more." "I'm just excited about how well she fits into life here." Seth had meant to say "how well she fits into _my_ life" and Sue caught her son's eye with a smile on her face.

After dinner Seth helped his mother clear the table. Sue spoke quietly, "Ask. I know you've been dying to." "I don't want you to feel like I only come to see you to be close to her." "I understand what's goin on Seth. When she's yours you will come to see me. Until then _she_ is your priority. I'm okay with that." Seth sighed in relief and wrapped Sue up in a warm wolf hug.

"Where's Anne? Why isn't she here?" "I saw her get in her car this morning. She hadn't come back yet when we sat down to eat. She did say she needed a proper bookstore when we were talking last night." "She went to Seattle by herself?! Mom, what were you thinking? Anything could happen to her." "Seth, you can't be so controlling of her. She has every intention of staying very far away from you outside of work. She knows you're attracted to her. Everyone knows. Be calm and be patient. She took care of herself before you imprinted on her and she'll be fine now."

Seth couldn't decide if he should be ashamed of himself or not. Then, he heard her car crunch up the gravel drive. His face lit up. Before he got to the door Sue stopped him.

"Seth, we both know she's been hurt. And I know you want to protect her but you're going to chase her away if you don't give her some space. She's with you all week. Don't make her feel like she can't come home." Seth thought for a moment and met his mother's gaze with pleading chocolate eyes. "She needs me, Mom. I have to try." "Okay baby. Go."


	14. Chapter 14

Amaya had woken up Saturday morning with the urge to shop. She needed some warmer clothes and she thought she might go mad without a new book. She bought six.

Her trip into Seattle was a refreshing breath of normalcy after being on the run. She was fitting in nicely at the station and with Sue but it was nice not to have to smile and laugh with people she was hiding a part of herself from. Amaya hated lying to them and was very grateful they didn't ask too many questions.

Amaya loaded herself up with shopping bags and made her way clumsily into her home. On her way back to her car for the second time, she found Seth already gathering the last of her new things. He shot a winning smile at her and said, "I think this is it. Would you get the door for me?"

Seth took off without waiting for a response, so Amaya locked up the car and followed him in. He set his burden with the rest of the shopping bags in her bedroom before coming back out to the living room where Amaya was hovering by the open front door.

"Thanks. Tell Sue I'm sorry I missed dinner." "I will. We're frying fish tomorrow." "I'm busy." "You're welcome if you change your mind." "Well, it's been a long day. I'm tired. And you have to work early, don't you?" "Yeah, I've got the morning shift. How was your shopping spree?" Seth Clearwater refused to take a hint. "Seth, it's time for you to go."

* * *

Anne sure didn't beat around the bush. She'd made it back okay and was even smiling until she realized he was there. Seth was surprised she hadn't argued about him helping her. Maybe she was warming up to him after all!

"Anne, would you like to see a movie with me tomorrow?" Seth had never really dated because his wolf had emerged so early in his life; but his Pack's memories of such things led him to believe that this was an acceptable first move. Anne's reaction said he was very much mistaken.

She jumped out the door and took off walking without a glance backwards. Seth took off after her. He closed the door behind him.

Anne was definitely not acting like herself. She would never leave the door open. She would never have left him in her house.

"Anne, wait! Come back! Please! The woods aren't safe at night." "Leave me alone Seth." "Come back to the house." "Leave. I can't be near you right now." Seth had caught up to her and he reached out to grab her hand.

"If you touch me I'll scream. We aren't too far from the house, Charlie will hear." "I'm not going to hurt you Anne. I just want to keep you safe." "I can take care of myself. Just go away." "We work together Anne. I'm not going to disappear, and you can't avoid me forever." "We work together Seth. That's it. Whatever other interest you think you have in me is unwarranted. I can't be your friend or anything else. Give up on me. Go home." "Can't, or won't?" "Does it matter?" "Of course it matters." "I can't be anything to you but a coworker. And I don't want to be."

She couldn't have hurt him more if she'd stabbed him with a knife.

"I'll go. But please, stay out of the woods." "Fine." Anne waited until Seth turned and walked away before she looked back to watch him go.

* * *

Amaya couldn't stop the tears from falling. She had known Seth Clearwater for one week. He invaded her space and took liberties with her. He made it perfectly clear he was attracted to her. Seth had annoyed, frightened, alarmed, and embarrassed her.

Amaya took a deep breath and went back to her house. She hung up her clothes. She cleaned the dishes from her breakfast. She looked out the window to the nearly full moon just rising.

No matter what she had said to Seth, Amaya could not stay inside tonight. She changed into jeans and hiking boots, flannel and a heavy coat. No sense going unprepared this time. She wasn't wild with fright tonight.

Amaya locked the door behind her and walked straight into the woods. She followed the trail and left herself markers when it split. The night was cold and, eventually, it began to rain and on she walked.

* * *

Seth had gone back to speak with his mother after his shattering dismissal. Sue looked surprised to see him but she jumped up to give him a hug when she saw the dejected look on his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" "She hates me. I frightened her when we first met. I've been so obsessed and so sure that she would eventually give in to our bond that I didn't bother to heed the warning signs." "You just need to give her some space and time to adjust. Be her friend if she does not want a lover." "She won't even take me as a friend. She barely tolerates me as a coworker. I asked her out and she ran from me. Literally _ran_ from me."

Sue thought for a moment. "Where did she run?" "The woods, of course. I swear she seeks out the most dangerous environment and throws herself into it." "You let her go out there alone?" "Of course not. I convinced her to go back into the house."

Seth thought back to Anne's first weekend in Forks. He had become the giant wolf and found her. Anne hadn't even flinched at his other form. She had spoken to him in that form and trusted him.

"Mom, has anyone ever wooed their imprint in their wolf form?" "Not in any of the legends I've heard. what are you thinking?" "She wanted nothing to do with Seth the man, but Anne trusted Seth the Wolf. She wasn't afraid of me in that form at all. The wolf won't stand to be away from her so, maybe it's the wolf she needs right now." "She may not handle the knowledge very well, Seth. She's more fragile than even she knows and I doubt she'll respond well to the imprint." "I'm not going to tell her yet. I think she needs a friend she can trust and confide in. She isn't comfortable with people and I can protect her much better as a wolf."

Sue was not convinced but she would give Seth free reign here. Perhaps he was right.

"Alright, go to her. But remember she will treat you as a pet: kibble and flea baths. And you are way too big for the house. This will not be easy." "I'll put up with anything to be with her." "Then go."

Seth kissed his mother's cheek and headed out the back door. He stripped off his clothes and shimmered quietly intothe giant wolf. He took off to the cottage with his tail held high. He knew this would work.


	15. Chapter 15

He knew right away that Anne was not home. Footprints led away from the house and straight into...the woods. Seth growled. She said she wouldn't go in there. She could be in danger. Seth's wolf was furious at his human stupidity. He put his nose down and followed her trail down the forest path.

He found trail markers with her scent. At least she wasn't completely hopeless in the wilderness so long as she didn't panic.

It started to rain. Seth worried he might lose the trail but his wolf was completely tune into her scent. He picked up the pace anyway.

* * *

Amaya stopped walking long enough to stretch and tilt her head back to let the rain wash her face. When she looked down again she was startled to see the giant wolf-dog that had saved her life sitting in front of her.

"Hello. Have you decided you'd like to eat me after all?" She held out her hand for him to sniff. He gave the proffered limb a lick. "Will you walk with me? I wouldn't mind the company."

Just as Seth had hoped, Amaya was totally at ease with the creature though she was never so with her own kind. He wagged his tail and stood.

"Well, come along then, unless you know a better way?" She didn't really expect him to understand but there was something in his eyes that had Amaya half-waiting for him to speak to her. Now, he took the lead and she shrugged her shoulders and followed him, remembering to leave a mark when he left the trail.

She followed the animal for some time before she began to feel the ache in her legs. Amaya had always been in pretty good shape and she lived an active life. Somehow along the road that led her to Forks she had lost a little of her stamina, or she had been walking much longer than she realized.

"I hope we're close to wherever you're taking me. I still have to walk back, you know?" The wolf looked back at her and gave a yip and wagged his tail before setting off again. Amaya grinned and followed."

The wolf stopped at the edge of a cliff. It was the most spectacular view Amaya had ever seen. She collapsed onto a rock jutting conveniently out of the ground. Her companion sat beside her and she buried a hand in the thick fur of his neck.

They looked out over a forested valley. On the far side was a strip of white beach and the sea sparkling in the moonlight. Beautiful.

"This is spectacular, Bear. Thank you." The wolf looked at her and tilted his head to one side in a clear question. "Sorry, I guess it is a little presumptuous of me but you're so large and just gorgeous. And I feel very safe with you. I thought Cerberus was fitting since you seem to keep protecting me. And Bear fits perfectly as a nickname for you. You could easily pass for a bear if you wanted."

* * *

Seth had brought his imprint to this place on a whim. He'd always loved this view. The look on her face told him he'd made a good choice.

Anne called him "Bear" and then she started rambling. She did explain why she had seemed to thinks he had seen a bear on her last trip into the woods though.

"You don't have to come home with me. I'm not sure why you keep finding me. I like you. I'd make sure you didn't want for anything. But maybe you've been on your own too long? Maybe you don't want to be tamed. I could understand that. I wouldn't mind just disappearing into the woods. I've wanted to get a dog to watch the house and to take on walks. But that's pretty selfish of me. I don't know how long I can stay here. If you grew to love me, you might get hurt. It is probably best if you stay wild. But maybe you'll walk with me sometimes? I'd like that."

Anne was adorable when she rambled. However, Seth soon realized the drawback to these extremely one-sided talks. Anne skipped over the things Seth was desperate to know about and worried about things he would love to ease her mind on. But she was talking. He would be patient for the rest.

Anne eventually stopped talking and the two of them sat in companionable silence. She ran her hands absentmindedly down his back. Seth lay down and put his head in her lap.


	16. Chapter 16

Amaya looked down into the deep chocolate eyes of her companion. He seemed so incredibly human and his eyes were a big part of that. There were streaks of fire in the chocolate orbs. It was clear he understood her.

She would love to bring him home and take him on walks. Amaya was peaceful with him around. She'd like to repay the kindness and make sure he was taken care of.

Amaya took a close look at her new friend. He was very big. His sandy-brown fur was thick and soft. He looked well fed and didn't seem to have bugs of any sort. He was obviously getting food somewhere.

She considered what it all meant. Bear was probably a pet who was given free reign. Whoever fed him obviously loved him and trusted him to come back and stay out of trouble. It was probably for the best. There's no way she could afford to feed him and her neighbors might not be too appreciative of her new friend hanging around, maybe frightening their children.

But oh! how she wished he would follow her home and become part of her life.

* * *

Seth saw regret in Anne's eyes. She was obviously getting attached to this form of his. But she was probably wondering how she could afford to feed him. It took every ounce of self control he had learned over the years for him not to simply transform and tell her everything but his wolf wanted to protect her and Seth knew he had to understand why she was afraid before he could do a decent job of it. She would never tell him anything as a man. So he waited in silence.

"It's getting late. I need to head home. You're welcome to join me if you like." Anne stood up and Seth's tail wagged at the invitation. He led the way. Anne chuckled and caught up to him, resting her hand on his back and burying her fingers in his thick fur.

* * *

Amaya easily kept up with Bear's steady pace in the dark. His wide shoulders kept her on her feet when she stumbled. He led her directly to her own front door where he paused to sniff the air before he moved aside to let her unlock the door. He went in first and explored every room - even the closets, and came back to her looking very satisfied with himself.

"All clear?" he dipped his head like he was agreeing to her and then made himself comfortable on the floor with a deep sigh of resignation.

Amaya took her boots off by the door and hung up her coat. She surveyed the dog. "I feel like breakfast. Are you hungry?" Bear lifted his head and licked his chops as if in anticipation. "All right then. Good thing I bought groceries."

Amaya set about getting everything she needed for pancakes and sausage and eggs. Bear watched from beside the bar. He was very well behaved for a creature she had found in the woods.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're more than a wolf. Then I wonder if I'm more insane than I previously thought. So, if you ever feel like talking to me, just make sure I'm sitting down and don't have anything hot in my hands." Amaya waited for him to respond but he just tilted his head to one side and panted at her.

She shook her head and got back to the food. Sausage cooked as she mixed the pancake batter and scrambled some eggs.

* * *

Seth sat patiently as Anne flitted around the kitchen. She moved so gracefully, like every move was part of a dance and she was a bird flying through the steps. Seth could sit and watch her for eternity.

He gave an appreciative sniff and barely stopped himself from drooling all over the floor. Seth gave an inquiring whine and Anne gave a chuckle. "Just a minute, Bear. I'm almost done." Seth watched her fill her plate with a generous helping of everything before she put the vast remainder into the bowl she had mixed pancakes in.

Anne turned with the bowl in hand and said, "I wonder if you know any tricks? Let's see, can you shake?" Seth wanted to be outraged but even more he wanted to please her. He put his huge paw lightly into her outstretched hand. Her smile lit up the cottage. "Lay down." he did. "Stand." he rose up on his hind legs and licked her nose. She laughed and Seth thought he was in heaven.

"Wait." she set the bowl down and turned to grab the syrup. "Want some?" Seth wagged his tail and gave a little yip. Anne laughed at his excited dance and drizzled warm syrup over the whole heaping mess. "Okay Bear, you've been very good; dig in."

Seth didn't lunge for the bowl exactly but his enthusiasm was to be admired. "I hope you like it. Try not to make too big a mess." Seth and Anne ate in silence for a while. He decided this really was his idea of heaven. Anne was an excellent cook. She could have been more liberal with the syrup, but he was sure she didn't want to make her "dog" sick with too much sugar.

When Seth finished eating he made certain he left no mess and spent some minutes licking leftover syrup from his muzzle. Afterwards he lay down beside the stool Anne occupied as she ate her own food at a much more leisurely pace. Seth dozed off.

* * *

Amaya considered her situation as she ate. Bear would need a lot of food and a lot of attention. If he chose to stay with her. She hoped he would stay. For the first time since she started running she felt safe. Bear would protect her.

The large creature sighed in contentment and settled his head in a more comfortable position on his giant paws. Amaya couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since she'd had a friend.

She finished her food and took the dishes to the sink. Bear followed her and tried to lick her plate. Amaya laughed and let him clean the dishes before she washed them with soap and hot water. Amaya remembered her first meeting with Seth where they had shared a meal and washed dishes side-by-side. So similar to this night. But she had been on edge with Seth so near her, clearly male and very attentive. Now she stood with Bear pressed right up against her and she was smiling and relaxed.

Dishes finished, Amaya looked at the clock. "It's getting pretty late, Bear. I'm going to bed. Do you need out first?" Bear sneezed and shook his head before standing and walking into the bedroom. Amaya followed with a smile on her face.

She started stripping as she made her way to the bathroom. She was definitely in need of a shower. "Stay off the bed until I come back. I am not going to fight you for the covers."

* * *

Seth sighed as the bathroom door clicked shut. He heard her open the bathroom window before turning on the shower. He turned in a circle and curled up on the floor facing the bathroom. Anne started singing.

 _-Hey Seth, what's that?_

 _-=-Sounds like an angel. You lucky dog._

 _*Sorry I can't patrol for a while guys._

 _+We understand Seth. We can handle things for now. You focus on Anne._

 _*Thanks Jake._

 _+Do me a favor and listen for an emergency. We will need you with us if something comes along._

 _*Are we expecting something to come along?_

 _+Not yet._

 _-Stop being paranoid, you two._

 _-=-I can't wait to meet a real vampire._

 _*You've met the Cullens._

 _-=-They don't count, they're broken. What kind of scary monster is as cuddly as the Cullens?_

Seth shut out the voices of his brothers as Anne shut off the water. She kept singing. Her voice rose and fell through octaves with beauty and a purity Seth hadn't expected. She really did sound like an angel but her song was sad. Agonized.

She emerged in nothing but a towel with another in her hands working on her dripping hair. Seth would have blushed in his human form. Of course, his heart was beating so hard and fast he couldn't have shifted if he had to. She was still singing.

Hold me close Hold me tight  
Keep me warm in the winter night  
Beware the dark Behold the sight  
Keep me safe til morning's light

Seth was completely entranced. her voice was so agonizingly beautiful but it lacked the hope the lyrics were meant to instill. Anne sang of someone keeping her safe with no conviction that there was anyone able to protect her and make her feel secure and loved. Seth prayed for the chance to prove her wrong.

* * *

Amaya smiled at Bear curled up on the floor at the foot of the bed. She dropped her towel and laughed when the canine turned his back on her. "Well, aren't you a gentleman? How silly of me to be relieved by it. You can turn around now, I'm decent."

He shook his head and sneezed. Amaya turned in a circle in her boxers and tank top with a smile on her face, arms outstretched. "You don't approve?" Bear sneezed again. "Well tough. I forgot to get anything warmer to sleep in. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and I'm going to bed."

She did just as she said and quickly climbed under the covers. Bear stood and put his giant head on the edge of the bed. He gave a soft whine. "Get up here then. You can be my heater." Her new companion didn't hesitate to jump up and make himself comfortable by stretching out at her side and taking up way more than his share of the bed.

"No snoring Bear, I mean it." Bear gave an indignant sniff and put his head on the pillow beside her. Amaya and her protector were asleep in moments.


	17. Chapter 17

Seth woke scant hours after curling up with his imprint. Usually he woke slowly and in stages. Now he jumped immediately to the alert. It was Anne's screams that had roused him and he reached out with every sense to find whatever was attacking her. But the house was empty and Anne was fast asleep.

A nightmare. The strong, silent, utterly stoic Anne - who refused all help and denied there was every anything wrong - had nightmares. Seth wanted nothing more than to shift into his human form and wrap her in his arms. Instead he put his nose under her ear and whined. She shifted and moaned. Seth licked her face until she gasped and sat up in bed, her breath coming in ragged bursts.

Seth stuck his nose in her ear and licked her until she started breathing normally an ran her hands through his fur.

* * *

Amaya woke up not quite sure where she was. Still half in a nightmare of being chased and beaten, she couldn't catch her breath as she stared desperately into the darkness. A very cold wet nose was pressed into her ear. A warm tongue licked her neck and ear and cheek.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark and she recognized Bear's warm bulk beside her, Amaya controlled her breathing. She slowly came back to reality and dug her hands into the wolf's thick fur.

Bear whined and sniffed her for signs of harm. "I'm alright. Sorry I woke you. You don't need to worry about me." After all, it was a very familiar dream for her now. Her dreams hadn't altered much in the time since she had started running.

Amaya was strictly in control of herself when she was awake. Her mind released the fears she stored up when she was defenseless against them. Amaya got very little sleep any more.

She reassured the whining wolf once more as she stretched and headed for the living room. "Do you need to go outside?"

* * *

Seth had realized about the time Anne stood up that he would need to relieve himself and was happy she brought it up before he did something stupid like using the toilet. He jumped up and led the way to the front door. Anne let him out and stood in the doorway for a minute before she shivered and retreated into the house.

Seth did his business quickly and with thanks that Anne had gone back inside rather than watching where he went. It was late and everything was quiet but Seth ran the perimeter with his eyes on the ground and his nose to the wind. After he made sure Anne's home was secure he returned to the porch and pawed the door.

Anne opened the door and let him in. Seth followed her into the kitchen where she doctored a cup of coffee before heading into the living room. Seth watched Anne curl up on the couch with her coffee and a book and he wondered what evil had plagued her dreams and chased her from a full night's rest.

Seth whined and looked back at the bedroom. He saw that Anne had made the bed and changed into warmer clothes. Anne sighed, "Sorry Bear, you may want to find someone else to sleep with. I'm up for the day." Seth sighed as he wandered over and settled at Anne's feet and tried to pretend he was comfortable.

Anne trailed one foot off the couch and absentmindedly ran it across Seth's furry back as she read. Seth was happy to see her relax. He was even happier to notice that Anne seemed to prefer to be touching him. Every time she repositioned herself she made sure Seth's giant furry body was a foot stool, brushing against her leg, or one of hs ears would be in one of her small, delicate hands. He was in heaven.


End file.
